


Abenteuer im Kuschel-Land

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bundesliga, Deutsch | German, Gen, Mascots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Die Maskottchen der Bundesliga genießen ihre Zeit zusammen im zauberhaften Land von Kuscheltieren. Cameos von anderen Ligen und/oder Medien sind möglich, besonders auf Wunsch.





	1. Erste Pläne

**Author's Note:**

> Moin moin! Hier werden die Maskottchen, die wir so sehr lieben, zusammen spielen. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaktionen auf der Veröffentlichung des Spielplans 2017/18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Maskottchen sprechen telepathisch, weil Pantomime unpraktisch ist. ;)
> 
> Ich habe die Veröffentlichung in den USA auf YouTube angesehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man sie auf Fernseher in Deutschland ansehen konnte. Für diese Geschichte konnte man. :)

Alle Maskottchen der Bundesliga saßen neben dem Fernseh-Teich, um den kommenden Spielplan zu sehen. Der neu aufgestiegene Fritzle stellte Imbisse, und der fast abgestiegene Wölfi machte Kaffee. Niemand sprach - diese Informationen waren wichtig!!!

Das erste Spiel...Berni gegen Brian!

Der Bär und der Löwe brüllten freundlich. ,,Wer wird Torwart - der Neuer oder ein Neuer?" fragte Brian.

,,Weiß noch nicht. Vorher lassen wir aber kleinen Erbsen neben den Treppen!" Berni lachte.

Inzwischen sprachen Wölfi und Emma zusammen. "Ich könnte dich selber essen!" sagte der Wolf. "Also sorgt euch!"

"Biene sterben, wenn sie beißen", antwortete Emma. "Sorgen haben wir nie."

Emmas 'Feind' traf sich mit dem unpopulärsten Maskottchen der Bundesliga. "Wir werden euch nicht wehtun", versprach Erwin. "Wir werden nur gewinnen."

"Ich glaube nur eine diesen Sätze." Bulli lächelte.

Gleichzeitig lachten Hertinho und Fritzle. "Schön, dass du wieder mit uns bist", sagte der Berliner Bär ernstlich.

"Danke sehr", sagte das Krokodil. "Die zweite Bundesliga macht auch Spaß, aber es gibt nichts besser als die erste Bundesliga."

Jünther und Hennes rannten gegen einander. "Du bist nur ein Geißbock!" stichelte das Fohlen.

"Ich bin aber älter!" antwortete der Kölner.

Zeitgleich sprach Füchsle mit Attlia. "Wir finden dich toll", sagte der Freiburger.

"Ich finde es komisch, dass ihr einen Fuchs statt einen Adler benutzt", lächelte der Frankfurter.

Weder Hoffi noch Dino hatte einen Konversationpartner, deshalb blieben sie zusammen. "Du bist fast unter gegangen", sagte der Elch. "Hast du Angst davon diesem Jahr?"

"Angst? Auf keinem Fall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vereine ohne Maskottchen (zurzeit):  
> Augsburg  
> Mainz  
> Hannover  
> Werder Bremen :'(


	2. Transfer Traurigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matze der Drache ist sehr unglücklich, weil sein Namensvetter (Matthias Ginter) nicht mehr beim BVB ist. Die Maskottchen helfen ihn dabei, keine Sorge zu machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke schön, Blue_Night, für deine Hilfe als Beta! =D
> 
> Matze ist ein Freund und Nachbar von Fechtar. =)

„Nein! Ich will sie nicht ausziehen!“ Der blaue Drache stampfte seinen Fuß auf.

„Matze, sei bitte brav“, bat Kreislauf. Der rote Drache und Kaiserin der Freiburger Kuscheltiere stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an. „Du musst die neuen Socke anziehen.“

„Niemals!“ Matze fing an zu schreien. „Ich bin und bleibe Borusse!“ 

Die traurigen und ärgerlichen Schreie des jungen Drachen erregten die Aufmerksamkeit von Emma, Jünther und Füchsle. Diese drei Maskottchen gingen zu dem Drachen, um Matze zu helfen.

„Du bist sauer, dass dein Namensvetter zu meinem Verein gewechselt hat, oder?“ Fragte Jünther. Matze nickte. Das Fohlen stellte einen Huf auf den Schultern des Drachens. „Na ja, ich werde super auf ihn aufpassen – wenn ich das nicht täte, würde Emma mich stechen!“

Die Biene küsste sanft Matzes Schnauze. „Ich würde keinen Borussen weggehen lassen, ohne mir sicher zu sein, dass er in seiner neuen Mannschaft glücklich wird, und dass gut auf ihn aufgepasst wird. Jünther wird unseren Meister unterstützen, genau wie ich ihn unterstützte. Sonst wird Füchsle alle anderen Spieler in Gladbach beißen!“

Matze legte den Kopf schief. „Was hast du damit zu tun, Füchsle?“

„Das weißt du nicht?“ Der rote Fuchs sah überraschend aus. „Matthias ist in Freiburg geboren und aufgewachsen. Er spielte bei mir, bevor er zu euch wechselte. Ich denke oft an ihn.“

Matze nickte langsam. „Soll ich dann die Gladbach Socke anziehen?“

„Du kannst immer noch etwas anderes gelbes dazu tragen, damit jeder sieht, dass du Borusse bist“, schlug Kreislauf vor. „Aber du solltest die Socke wechseln, um Matthias zu unterstützen.“

Das tat Matze sofort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sagt mir bitte Bescheid, wenn ihr Vorschläge habt!!


	3. Honig-Derby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dem der Klassiker einen besseren Name bekommt. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viele Dank für deine Erklärungen, Blue_Night! =D
> 
> Ich danke auch Silberchen für die Informationen zu Eddi, Maskottchen von Hannover 96. =D

Eddi war gerade dabei, ein Schläfchen im Schatten zu machen, als er ein plötzlich ein lautes Lachen hörte. Der braune Hund erhob sich und ging in die Richtung des fröhlichen Geräusches, bis er schließlich die Quelle sah: Emma lachte, weil Berni einen neuen Tanz tanzte.

„Wo hast du so einen Tanz gelernt, kleiner süßer Bär?“ Fragte die Biene.

„James hat ihn mir beigebracht!“ Er tanzte weiter, und Eddi konnte den kolumbianischen Stil des Tanzes erkennen. „Wenn ich Jay nochmal treffe, können wir zusammen tanzen, weil Juan ihm diesen Tanz auch beigebracht hat!“

„Ah. Und wann wird das sein? Vor oder nach dem ersten Honig-Derby der Saison?“

„Honig-Derby?“ Eddi ging ein paar Schritte voran, um besser mit seinen Freunden reden zu können. „Ich dachte, eure Kämpfe heißen Klassiker, oder?“

Berni hörte auf zu tanzen. „Die Menschen nennen unser Derby den Klassiker, wir aber nicht.“

„Erinnerst du dich an die Sektquelle hinter dem Wasserfall?“ Emma fragte. Nach einer Sekunde nickte Eddi. „Zu besonderen Anlässen gibt es noch andere Sachen als nur Sekt. Zum Klassiker gibt es Honig, weil…na ja, weil ein Bär und eine Biene kämpfen. Es ist einfach so.“

„Okay, jetzt verstehe ich.“ Eddi lächelte. „Darf ich mit dir tanzen, Berni?“

„Natürlich!“ Der Bär aus Bayern klatschte, und die zauberhaften Bäume spielten heitere Musik. „Alle dürfen tanzen!“

Und so war es – alle Maskottchen, die Kuscheltiere und Drachen, das Bekleidungszubehör und die anderen Bewohner des Kuschellandes tanzten alle zusammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe eine Idee für Kapitel 4, aber ich bekomme euren Ideen gerne auf jedem Fall. :-)


	4. Liebe geht durch den Magen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jünter und ein Freund essen Nutella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke schön, Blue_Night, nicht nur für deine Hilfe als Beta, sondern auch für deine Idee! Und danke schön, mariothellama, für deine Idee! Sowie Jünter als auch Nutella sind super geil. :D 
> 
> Die Rosen Eiskrem Fabrik hat Mönchengladbach Eis gemacht: Cola (schwarz), Zitrone (weiß) und Limette (grün). Natürlich war Jünter dabei, um zu helfen - [hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTTrFXdn10k) gibt´s Video. 
> 
> Schmetterling ist der Kuscheltier von Ava Reus-Durm. Ihre Paten sind Aubinter.

Jünter lächelte. Es war noch genug Zeit, bevor die Spieler wieder ihre Diät einhalten mussten. Obwohl die Maskottchen keine Diät brauchten, unterstützten sie ihre Spieler und aßen weniger ungesundes Essen während der Saison. Deshalb war dieser Tag einer den letzten möglichen Tagen für das zauberhafteste Essen des Universums: Nutella.

Glücklich streichelte das Fohlen den verzauberten Stein, und er öffnete sich. Darin gab es mehr Nutella als in der gesamten Werbung mit der Nationalmannschaft! 

Jünter wieherte fröhlich und nahm seinen Löffel von der Rosen Eiskrem Fabrik in den Huf. Er löffelte die Nutella in sein Maul und seufzte zufrieden.

Plötzlich hörte er tastenden Flügelschläge. „Matze liebt Nutella“, wisperte Schmetterling. „Der Mensch, meine ich. Ava isst kein Nutella mehr, seit er weggegangen ist.“

Jünter nickte, während Schmetterling näher flog. „Wie oft darf sie Nutella essen? Öfter als ihre Väter, oder?“

„Die drei essen im Sommer oft Nutella. Ava hat es seit Matzes Wechsel schon fünfmal abgelehnt.“

„Schade. Ich weiß, dass sie ihm auch sehr fehlt.“ Er bekam eine Idee. „Möchtest du auch?“

„Ja, gerne. Danke sehr.“ Schmetterling fing zu essen an. „Weißt du, dass ich Fechtar genau hier kennengelernt habe? Ich bin den ganzen Tag geflogen, hatte so einen Hunger…und hier saß sie und aß Nutella. Sie ließ mich neben ihr sitzen und essen, und wir wurden Freunde.“

„Logisch.“ Jünter aß weiter, genau wie Schmetterling. „Wie bist du denn bei Ava gelandet?“

„Ich war so viel gereist und so müde und einsam geworden. Die Nächte waren das Schlimmste – ich wollte Umarmungen statt allein zu sein. Matze hatte Fechtar gesagt, dass Ava einen Albtraum-Fresser brauchte, deshalb stellte Fechtar mich Matze vor. Und seitdem bin ich nicht mehr einsam.“

Jünter gab Schmetterling eine Umarmung. „Vom Paten zur Patentochter.“

„Und umgekehrt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorschläge bekomme ich gerne! :D :D


	5. Er hat die Nase vorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Wesen kommt ins Kuschelland. =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht, ob Wonka Nerds außer den USA bekannt sind. Deshalb fand ich ein [Bild](http://www.candywarehouse.com/assets/item/large/Blue-Nerd-Stuffed-Animal-1325401.jpg) von einem blauen Wonka Nerd. ;-)
> 
> Die Inspiration dieses Kapitels war eine Grammatiklektion zu Idiomen. Jede Person musste ein Teil des Körpers im Wörterbuch finden, um eine Liste von Idiomen darüber zu machen. Ich wählte „Nase“.
> 
> Viele Dank für deine Beta, Blue_Night! =)

Das blaue Wesen ging langsam durch das unbekannte Land. Er wusste noch nicht, ob diese Reise eine gute Idee gewesen war. Aber seine Königin hatte ihn geschickt, und er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen! Er musste jemanden finden, der – oder die – ihm helfen konnte!

„Hallo?“ Ein großes Krokodil und ein ebenso großer Mensch kamen in Sicht. „Du bist neu hier, oder?“

Das blaue Wesen nickte heftig. „Meine Königin schickte mich hier her, damit ich einen Ort finde, an dem meine Freunde und ich das Superpokalspiel ansehen können“, erklärte er hastig. „Sie – also die Königin – darf es wegen ihres Eids nicht anschauen, aber sie will, dass wenigstens wir Kuscheltiere diese Möglichkeit haben. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist...“ 

„Moment mal…“ Das Krokodil hielt dem blauen Wesen seine Hand hin. „Wir möchten uns gerne vorstellen, okay? Ich bin Fritzle, das Maskottchen vom VfB Stuttgart.“

„Und ich bin Erwin, das Maskottchen von FC Schalke 04.“ Erwin und Fritzle lächelten ihren neuen Freund an.

„Ich heiße Benjamin Rush John Dickinson Salmanowski-Filigran. Ich bin der reisende Schlafnerd von Königin EAFay.“

„Ein Nerd, hm? Ich glaube, dass du unser erster Nerd bist. Willkommen in Kuschelland!“ Erwin umarmte ihn herzlich. „Hast du vielleicht einen Spitznamen?“

„Benny. Es ist zweideutig, weil dieser Name auch eine Beleidigung für unhöflichen Touristen ist.“

Alle lachten. „Freut mich, Benny!“ Fritzle zeigte auf eine ferne Rodung. „Da gibt’s einen Wasserfall, den wir als Multiplex für großartigen Erscheinungen benutzen. Du und deine Freunde seid herzlich eingeladen, das Superpokalspiel mit uns zu schauen!“

„Wunderbar! Vielen Dank!“ Benny sprang fröhlich herum. „Soll ich unsere Namen irgendwo aufschreiben, oder so etwas ähnliches, damit ihr euch vorbereiten könnt?“

„So vorbereitet sind wir noch nicht“, gab Fritzle etwas verlegen zu. „Wir haben noch keine Sektgläser...“

„Doch“, unterbrach Erwin ihn. „Ich habe sie heute nach dem Frühstück organisiert.“

Fritzle blinkte überraschend. „Na ja…wir brauchen immer noch etwas zum Essen, oder?“

„Das habe ich mit Herthinho gestern diskutiert. Er wird es mitbringen.“

„Oh. Ähm…Stühle?“

„Eddi.“

„Spannende Musik für die Halbzeitpause?“

„Die Bäume, natürlich!“

„Namensschilder?!“

„Ich war gerade dabei, dich darum zu bitten.“ Erwin zwinkerte ihm zu.

Fritzle nickte. „Schön, dass du die Nase immer vorn hast, Erwin.“

„Nasen sind supergeil!“ Benny stupste Erwin mit seiner Nase an und lachte fröhlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideen bekomme ich immer gerne. :-D


	6. Der weltberühmte Beagle kommt zu Besuch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmas neuester Freund Snoopy kommt zum ersten Mal ins Kuschelland. Er hilft allen dabei, glücklicher zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist das letzte geplante Kapitel, da diese Woche das Ende meines Programms ist. Am kommenden Donnerstag fahre ich nach Hause, das heißt, dass ich den ganzen kommenden Freitag schlafen werde. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, ob ich mehr über das Kuschelland schreiben möchte. Auf jedem Fall danke ich Euch allen für Eure Kommentare, Kudos und Ideen. Des weiteren möchte ich Blue_Night für die Erklärungen zu ihrer Beta sehr herzlich danken.

Emma und Snoopy setzten sich zusammen an den Tisch. „Ich glaube, heute ist es das erste Mal, dass es in Kuschelland Root Beer gibt. Wir sind alle sehr glücklich, dass du dabei bist!“

Bevor der Beagle antworten konnte, flog ein orangefarbener Klecks direkt in die Getränke. „Blech!“

„Schmetterling! Wir haben hier einen Gast! Sei bitte höflich!“ Emma blickte ihren Freund streng an, bis Schmetterling schließlich auf den Tisch flog. „Snoopy, dies ist Schmetterling. Er ist das Schlaftier von Ava Reus-Durm, die du am Familientag kennengelernt hast.“

„Ava…Oh! Das schüchterne Mädchen, oder?“ Snoopy sah sie fragend an, und Schmetterling und Emma nickten beide. „Sie erinnert mich an den kleinen rundköpfigen Jungen.“

„Könnte sein. Es geht Ava nicht sehr gut.“ Schmetterling seufzte traurig. „Beide Väter fangen die Saison verletzt an, ihr Pate ist plötzlich umgezogen…und sie will mit niemandem darüber reden, weil sie niemandem Sorgen machen möchte. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sie diese 5-Cent psychiatrische Beratung von deiner Nachbarin braucht, oder irgendeinen Freund. Leider kann ich nicht mehr für sie tun, als mich beim Schlafen an sie zu kuscheln.“

„Ich auch nicht!“ Benny setzte sich neben seinen Landsmann. „Meine Königin umarmt mich nachts, aber nichts ändert sich. Sie macht sich so viele Sorgen, und nichts hilft. Und eine normale psychiatrische Beratung ist viel teurer als die des 5-Cent Stands!“

„Nach den vielen Jahren mit dem kleinen rundköpfigen Jungen ist mir eine Tatsache klar geworden: Es gibt immer einen Grund dafür, sich Sorgen zu machen. Manche Leute machen sich trotzdem keine Sorgen, und es wäre gut, wenn alle Leute so denken würden. Aber es ist nicht so. Es fühlt sich an, als ob wir nicht helfen könnten, aber wir helfen dennoch auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise.“ Snoopy probierte sein Root Beer. „Perfekt.“

„Es schmeckt nach Zahnpasta!“ rümpfte Schmetterling seine Nase.

„Das sagen alle Deutschen“, lachte Benny. Er probierte von seinem Glas. „Perfekt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass Euch das Lesen dieser Abenteuer so gefallen hat, wie mir das Schreiben dieser Abenteuer.

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn ihr eine bestimmte Handlung und/oder Hauptfigur lesen möchtet, schreibt mir bitte einen Kommentar!


End file.
